Romance de oscuridad
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Tan solo una tregua entre Buffy y Spike en uno de sus tantos momentos de intimidad. One-shot basado en la temporada seis.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de la serie "Buffy** **The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Production. Yo solo los tomo prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro, en especial a Buffy y Spike porque son una de mis parejas favoritas de la televisión.**

 _Hola a todos los amantes del Buffyverso, les comparto aquí otra corta historia inspirada en el Spuffy durante lo más apasionado de su relación, en la temporada seis. Agradezco de antemano muchísimo a quienes se tomen un tiempito para leerla y también de corazón a quienes me han dejado reviews en mis anteriores fics de la serie. Un abrazo._

 _Belén_

 _ **ROMANCE DE OSCURIDAD**_

Él estaba contemplándola al dormir, le gustaba hacerlo después de solazarse con ella en sus apasionados encuentros y caer rendidos. Se imaginaba a veces que Ángel también debía haberlo hecho alguna vez y aquello le hacía hervir la sangre de celos. Ella era tan joven, de apariencia delicada y pequeña pero por dentro era un infierno de mujer, una guerrera y una poderosa asesina y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Veintiún años recién cumplidos contra los ciento veinte que llevaba encima él, una diferencia que reconocía abismal pero que sin embargo no le importaba porque nunca en todo ese tiempo había encontrado a alguien que le deslumbrara en realidad por completo. Nadie a quien hubiese deseado tanto poseer en cuerpo y alma al punto de buscar redimirse a sí mismo, y de querer permanecer a su lado sin que aquello tuviese que ver con la responsabilidad, el apego o la costumbre. Lo que sentía era un encantamiento natural, simplemente porque ella con su valiente forma de ser, con su perspicacia y lealtad, había conseguido profundamente enamorarlo, haciéndole variar de su objetivo inicial de aniquilarla al de conquistarla, logrando que su corazón inerte volviera a latir con pasión y que su espíritu perverso intentase encontrar el camino de la luz tan solo por seguir su estela. De verdad aquella mujercita que entonces tenía en sus brazos debía ser mágica porque no encontraba otra forma de describirla de lo tan especial que la encontraba.

Sólo que sabía también que no podría estar con ella para siempre, que al ser la elegida para salvar al mundo no poseía una alta esperanza de vida. No obstante, él no estaba obligado a continuar la eternidad sin tenerla. La había perdido una vez, doliéndole aquello más que nada en toda su existencia y no estaba dispuesto a volver a dejar que sucediera de ser posible en años, si estaba en sus manos remediarlo. Se había jurado protegerla a costa de su propio ser, decidiendo que el día en que llegara su hora, se iría con ella.

Buffy era frágil por dentro aunque no lo demostrara, la conocía bien. Era muy joven pero había sufrido mucho sabiéndose al final levantar, algo que solo le hacía admirarla aún más porque nunca había visto otra mujer con tal fuerza interior. Había sido lastimada muchas veces, principalmente en el amor, llegando casi a perder la fe a totalidad en ello, pero él se estaba encargando de repararla, uniendo cada uno de sus pedacitos y esperando paciente a su lado mientras aprendía a amarlo. Su fe y persistencia le habían permitido llegar hasta allí, a que ella lo convirtiera en su amante pero anhelaba más que eso. Cada noche que pasaba a su lado la quería más y deseaba todo de ella, no solo su entrega, sino que también le permitiera entrar en su corazón. Él no iba a ser como los imbéciles retrasados de sus anteriores parejas que habían huido al ver que las cosas en su vida se ponían difíciles, considerando no ser lo suficientes buenos para complementarla. Él iba a permanecer a su lado sucediera lo que sucediera hasta el final e iba a lograr que escribieran juntos una gran historia.

De repente mientras pensaba en eso, la vio estremecerse entre sueños y la paz que denotaba hasta entonces su fina cara se transformó de inmediato en una mueca de angustia en tanto comenzaba a respirar como si le faltara el aire y cuando él se enderezó preocupado dispuesto a despertarla, Buffy profirió un agudo grito que la llevó al final a encogerse en posición fetal, agarrándose aterrada a las sábanas.

- _Buffy cariño, tranquila_ \- le dijo él acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla, al tiempo que le despejaba con ternura el cabello del rostro – _todo fue un sueño love, no pasa nada_ -

Al abrir los ojos lentamente y darse cuenta de que había tenido tan sólo otra pesadilla, así como que en realidad estaba a salvo, Buffy en medio de su alivio esbozó sin querer un puchero de pena, dejando de lado la desconfianza que le quedaba de él y de su pasado malévolo y derrumbando la coraza interior con la que se armaba a sí misma para tratar de ocultarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, tal como solía ocurrir por breves momentos después de que llegaran a la culminación en sus encuentros sexuales, buscó cobijarse en sus brazos, temblando asustada cual pequeña niña.

Él la recibió encantado, contento de ser su refugio y el pilar en que pudiera apoyarse de forma incondicional siempre.

 _-Calma nena, ya pasó_ \- le dijo con voz apacible frotándole la espalda desnuda para reconfortarla _-¿Otra vez el asunto de la condenada resurrección?-_

Buffy no habló, solo asintió escondida en su pecho con vergüenza. No era la primera vez que le sucedía aquello en presencia suya pero no le agradaba pensar en que con probabilidad a esas alturas ya la considerara medio fuera de su sano juicio; aparte de que por nada del mundo quería que la llegase a comparar con la loca de su ex.

 _-Está bien, no pasa nada Pet, estás a salvo aquí conmigo y no voy a permitir que nada malo te ocurra nunca más… Considérame como tu "demonio guardián"_ \- profirió el rubio vampiro sin complicarse y muy convencido, inclusive sonriendo un poco de esa manera dulce y encantadora que ponía a veces y que a ella le fascinaba aunque no se lo dijera – _Son solo pesadillas que irán disminuyendo con el pasar de los años, pero sé que en tu caso las superarás pronto. ¡Mi "Slayer" es fuerte!-_ expresó levantando un puño con buen ánimo

Buffy tan solo se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo todavía apesadumbrada, más terminó animándose a levantar por completo la vista al sentir que él le acariciaba dulcemente la parte superior de la cabeza jugueteando al descuido con sus cabellos, que bien sabía para entonces debían estar espantosos de lo desordenados; y sin embargo, la adoración con que la contemplaba le hizo saber que de ser así, no le resultaba de importancia. Desde su silencio cargado de emociones se lo agradeció.

 _-Lo siento_ – profirió al fin con la inseguridad abordando su voz - _No quisiera que me vieras cuando esto me pasa…Debe ser como un trabajo adicional para ti el tener que lidiar conmigo-_

 _-De qué hablas love, pensé que a estas alturas ya estabas al tanto de que para mí es como haber alcanzado el jodido cielo el poder estar a tu lado-_ respondió Spike sin vacilar mientras ella no podía creer como con sus malos tratos y complicaciones, era capaz de seguir queriéndola de esa manera. Aquello le hizo bajar un instante la cabeza a causa del remordimiento. Empero otra vez como si lo percibiera, él estiró su mano para arreglarle el flequillo dejándole en claro de esa sencilla forma que no le guardaba resentimientos, y la devoción que en lugar de eso, Buffy encontró dentro de sus ojos que le profería, le causó al final de cuentas timidez.

Spike no estaba tratando de engañarla, no estaba intentando enamorarla para conseguir poder sobre ella y luego acabarla, ya empezaba a hacerse a la idea. Por lo tanto todo lo que decía sentir debía ser real… así aquello fuera en contra de los conceptos vampíricos que aprendiera. Confundida, había llegado a un punto de decirse a sí misma que tal vez él era un caso especial y por ello empezaba a querer retribuirle un poco de todo ese intenso apasionamiento que le brindaba.

Meditando en aquello, por esa noche decidió deshacer el resto de sus barreras para acurrucarse totalmente junto a él en vez de levantarse de inmediato y vestirse para volver a su casa, como tenía costumbre hacer. Relajada, colocó de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo rodeó con suavidad con el brazo. Se sentía tan bien estar así, arropada bajo las sábanas a su lado, sintiéndose querida, disfrutando de esa íntima comodidad, mitigando en el frío de su piel vampírica sus tormentos, como si se tratara de un efecto anestésico. Cuán lejana para entonces le parecía la noche en que él al querer realizar un hechizo para regresar con Drusilla, la asombrara con la lealtad y la profunda adoración que le profesaba a dicha vampiresa, ocasionándole su accionar en el fondo una pizca de envidia, por desear que algún día Ángel o en el último de los casos alguien más, la quisiese así… y ahora estaban allí ellos dos en medio de una tregua. Si así podía llamarse… y le resultaba increíble de asimilarlo.

Spike depositó un beso sobre su frente y luego esbozando un ronroneo de satisfacción apoyó a su vez su cabeza sobre la suya.

La luz de la luna irrumpía a través de las polvorosas claraboyas de la cripta permitiéndole a Buffy admirar entre las sombras su piel de blanco marfil en contraste con el suave bronceado de la suya, al igual que la mitad del perfil de su bello rostro anguloso, todo él pareciéndole un ángel caído y evocándole al mito griego de Cupido, en la parte en que Psique (la mortal que raptara y de la cual se había enamorado) descubría cómo era su apariencia, cómo era la apariencia del amante misterioso que la poseía todas las noches en la oscuridad sin consentirle verlo y del que se había terminado enamorando también sin poder remediarlo… Aquello curiosamente le llevaba a pensar además con cierta gracia en cuán contenta se pondría Willow de enterarse que sí recordaba bien las clases de Literatura del primer año de universidad.

Con un suspiro en resumen, Buffy advirtió que debía para entonces ser de madrugada pero aun así no quería irse.

- _¿En qué piensas?_ \- se animó a preguntar al tiempo que acariciaba el brazo de su vampiro con cariño, queriendo saber qué cosas acontecían por su rizada cabeza, ya que tal como ella durante varios minutos había preferido no mencionar nada, optando solo por disfrutar el momento, que quizá también encontraba perfecto.

 _-La verdad, en algo que cavilo a menudo…-_ empezó a responder él pensativo y con seriedad - _En cuán irreal me parece todavía tenerte aquí conmigo, que estemos viviendo "esto"…como sea que se llame lo que hay entre nosotros, que te haya perdido una vez y hayas vuelto-_ una repentina expresión pesarosa asomando en su rostro junto con su mirada azul extraviándose en el vacío le demostraron a Buffy cuanto le costaba hablar de lo último, lo cual en otra ocasión ya le había confesado como la etapa más amarga, sombría y desesperanzada de su existencia. Ella percibió la sinceridad en sus palabras.

- _¡Benditas fuerzas de Sunnyhell!-_ agregó Spike soltando entonces una de sus típicas carcajadas contagiosas aunque en el fondo era para disfrazar una risa triste. Buffy lo sabía. No mucho después, más calmado y mirando el techo, expresó un hondo suspiro por las muchas cosas que tenía por decirle, sin ponerse de acuerdo por dónde comenzar.

 _-Cuanto quisiera Pet llevarte a un viaje largo, lejos de aquí, muy lejos. Apartarte de todas tus preocupaciones, de los problemas, de las obligaciones diarias que te atan. Irnos solos tú y yo. Te haría bien-_ profirió despacio.

Buffy guardó silencio escuchándolo, viendo su delgado pero fornido pecho subir y bajar a causa de la emoción contenida que le confirmaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y procuraba cuidarla, tal vez tanto como lo hiciera por Drusilla en sus épocas, más ella se sabía diferente y no quería ser jamás cómo esa vampiresa loca, además de que no quería tampoco darle esa labor.

 _-No puedo decir que no me agradaría Spike pero sabes que por más que quisiera no podría permitirme ese lujo. El cargo de Cazadora me perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo… hasta el final de mis días, y no me gusta huir de mis responsabilidades. Es mi deber afrontarlas…así sean peligrosas_ \- contestó

 _-Imaginaba que responderías algo como eso. Si no pensaras así no serías tú misma-_ Spike admitió moviendo la cabeza en resignación

 _-Sin embargo te agradezco que te preocupes por mí_ \- Buffy musitó al tiempo que subía despacio y con sensualidad una mano acariciante sobre su musculoso torso, y él se la detuvo cuando le llegó al pecho para colocarle un beso sobre el terso dorso, acción que repitió luego al volteársela en la muñeca, en el punto donde podía sentirle el pulso y bien podía alimentarse de su sangre si quería. Más no lo hizo porque lo único que deseaba era continuar con ella así por siempre y protegerla, e intuía que Buffy a esas alturas, ya lo sabía.

 _-Cómo quisiera vampirizarte para poder pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo... si tan solo me lo permitieras. Recorreríamos el mundo y cada cierta cantidad de años conseguiría una bonita cripta para dos con una cerca blanca en el cementerio que tú quisieras, para que pudiésemos vivir sin que nadie nos molestase. Además que de seguro serías la vampira más hermosa y letal de la historia…-_ comenzó a soñar haciéndole a ella aflorar su ternura.

 _-Solo que entonces ya no sería la misma…me convertiría en un demonio-_ Buffy opinó, recordándole que al renacer como vampiro el carácter de quien había sido la persona en vida varía, volviéndose oscuro.

 _-Es cierto, habría un demonio viviendo junto a mi Buffy-_ Spike corroboró ocupándose de acunarla mejor entre sus brazos _–Yo mejor que nadie debería tenerlo en cuenta… pero sé que podrías controlarlo pronto y que no te sería difícil vencer de vez en cuando a tu maldad-_

 _-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-_ consultó ella misma escéptica

 _-Porque tengo una fe ciega en ti-_ contestó él acariciándole el rostro sin un asomo de duda, con sus bellos ojos deslumbrantes que no le permitían mentir clavados en los verdes suyos, brillando en la oscuridad. Una simple respuesta que sin embargo a Buffy la hizo estremecer, causándole un nudo en la garganta.

 _-Pero en tu mundo jamás me perdonarían mi pasado. Sería perseguida como a una criminal ¿no es cierto?-_ No se contuvo de consultar porque tenía clara las cosas.

 _-Yo no permitiría que nada malo te pase, te protegería con mi propio ser_ \- argumentó Spike

- _Lo sé…_ \- profirió Buffy haciéndolo sentir bien por unos instantes, más no podía engañarlo dándole falsas esperanzas _–… pero bien sabes que no está en mis planes convertirme en vampiro… aún a pesar de no contar con una larga esperanza de vida. Estoy consciente que es muy probable que ni siquiera llegue a los treinta, menos aún a tener nietos… sin embargo, aún con todo quiero arriesgarme a vivir lo que me depara el destino de la forma más normal posible, ¿comprendes?... Lo mencionado con anterioridad es un factor que viene incluido en el paquete de dones y características de una Cazadora y no me queda más que aceptarlo–_ trató _de_ explicar desde su punto de vista - _… Sé también por lo mismo, que no debería tener tanto miedo de que llegue mi final, en especial después de haber pasado por aquello dos veces... pero me resulta difícil y por ello intento prepararme psicológicamente para afrontarlo tal como me preparo cada día para la batalla. Así cuando llegue el momento, estaré lista para la tercera vez… que espero sea la última-_ concluyó con valentía, tratando de ocultar el temblor en su voz, producto de lo difícil que se le hacía también conversar de aquello. Spike que por su parte casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no interrumpirla en el instante en que empezó a hablar de la muerte pero por respeto de su esfuerzo al abrirle el interior de su alma, se contuvo, le pareció llegar a entenderla así aún más. La abrazó en respuesta muy fuerte, besándole la coronilla. Sabía que acostumbraba a negar o maquillar las cosas que le ponían mal, pero la conocía bien y sabía por lo tanto también cuánto le pesaba llevar el oficio de Cazadora sobre sus hombros, teniendo que sacrificar su tranquilidad y su juventud para salvar la vida de otros.

 _-Yo permaneceré a tu lado e intentaré retrasar lo más que pueda ese día. Te lo prometo y cuando llegue, me iré contigo. No permitiré que esta vez vayas al encuentro de la muerte, sola_ \- fue un juramento de honor, de un caballero hacia una dama, ella escondida en su abrazo luchando por calmar su corazón y no llorar (que al final le resultó imposible), así lo percibió.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada más hasta que ella logró calmar sus sollozos varios minutos después gracias a la paciencia de él y la seguridad que ahora le infundía, llevándola a meditar incluso entre sus últimos pensamientos cuerdos antes de que el sueño la alcanzara, en que no estaría mal el dejarse querer de esa manera más a menudo.

* * *

Buffy no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida luego de que su respiración se apaciguara, solo que se espabiló rato después al sentir que Spike se separaba con cuidado de su costado y se incorporaba en la cama. Percibiendo entonces la falta que le hacía su cuerpo al lado del suyo, abrió los ojos perezosamente para ver lo que iba a hacer y lo encontró sentado mirando el vacío, notándose entre las sombras preocupado y triste, algo que reafirmó al verle pasarse las manos por el cabello rubio nítido como si estuviese sopesando qué hacer frente a un gran problema. Fue así que pestañeando para alejar el letargo y prestando mayor atención, pudo escuchar que también estaba sollozando de forma casi imperceptible para no despertarla.

No hizo falta que le confesara que le aquejaba pues adivinaba que era por su causa, porque no quería perderla. Una prueba más que le demostraba cuanto la amaba, aquello que se empeñaba en no ver. Se suponía que los vampiros no poseían sentimientos, que sin un alma no podían amar de verdad… era lo que su fallido primer amor le había demostrado, era lo que todos los que conocían del tema siempre le decían, lo que los libros que trataban de asuntos demoniacos contaban… pero ella constataba que Spike, el temido y legendario William, el Sangriento era un caso aparte, era muy diferente. De verdad la adoraba, siendo alguien dispuesto a quedarse a su lado y pelear por ella. Con estupefacción terminó de entenderlo esa madrugada.

Una tristeza compartida y una inmensa ternura se despertó en su ser, llevándole a sentir unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, y su corazón conmovido comenzó a latir de nuevo con velocidad en el transcurso, tal como sucediera antes de quedarse dormida, haciendo que él que podía escucharlo con claridad con sus dones de vampiro, secándose las lágrimas con rapidez, volteara a verla extrañado.

 _-…¿Buffy?-_ inquirió para saber si estaba lúcida

 _-Ven aquí Spike-_ le pidió entonces ella en un susurro, abriéndole los brazos, a lo que él no se hizo de rogar correspondiendo enseguida a su requerimiento, apretándola fuerte contra sí y perdiéndose en sus besos.

 _-Te amo_ \- le dijo en voz queda

 _-Lo sé_ \- Ella se encargó de secarle con sus manos y labios las húmedas mejillas, confesándole con la buena disposición de su cuerpo junto a sus caricias y apasionados movimientos, lo que no dejaba que su voz gritara.

Esa madrugada hicieron el amor en todo el sentido de la palabra, una buena manera de comenzar a modificar sus encuentros de sexo salvaje rutinarios al inmiscuir en ellos el corazón.


End file.
